heartbreakrofandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners Guide: Towns
Miyumi's Beginners Guide: Prontera Introducing the town of prontera, which has most of Miyumi's Side of NPCs. Here we will list most of the NPCs so you will know where there location is. To get to this area just type @go 0 TOPNPC1.jpg|Prontera - Top NPCs BOTTNPC1.jpg|Prontera - Bottom NPCs Prontera - Top NPCs 1. Job Master : When your job level 10 you may change your job to whatever you please. 2. Warp NPC : If you wish to warp to a RO Dungeon / Guild Dungeon or Town this is the NPC for you 3. PvP Master : As the name states, It will remove buffs on entry and restrict items if the item is not for PvP. 4. Reset Girl : To reset your stats, skills or both at a fixed price of 1.5m~2m zeny. 5. Gate Keeper : Also a Hologram of Miyumi, which lets you gain access to the high levels of Nabby Tower. 6. Miyumi's Bunny : This NPC will allow you to access Heavenia, which has the Dungeons for Miyumi's side. 7. Save Spawn Point : He will save your spawn point at his location. 8. Jessica: Event NPC 9. Quest Board Prontera - Bottom NPCs 10. PvP Ladder : To check current standings on PvP, resetted every week. 11. Stylist : To change your style into a unique looking one. 12. Platinum Skill : To acquire all missing quest skills in your skill tree. 13. HB Lottery : Try out your luck, the number go from 1~10, lots of chances to win some zeny. 14. Card Remover : The default card remover that requires Starcrumb and Yellow Gemstone. 15. Mall Warper 16. Crazy Boris : Play rock, paper, scissors to win the elements required to enter the element dungeons in Heavenia. 17. Universal Rental NPC : To Rent out a Falcon, Cart or Peco Peco. 18. HB Stock Market : Stock market for HeartBreakRO, buy some shares who knows.. you might get rich if a big inflation. 19. Banker : He will storage your zeny for your account. Heathcliff's Beginners Guide: 2nd Prontera (Paradise) Introducing the 2nd town of prontera, which has most of Heathcliff's Side of NPCs. Here we will list most of the NPCs so you will know where there location is. To get to this location you need to talk to Heathcliff then warp to the town, or go through the Gate Keeper and enter "Paradise" TOPNPC2.jpg|2nd Prontera - Top NPCs BOTTNPC2.jpg|2nd Prontera - Bottom NPCs 2nd Prontera - Top NPCs 1. Heal and Buff : Replica of Heathcliff, which will Heal and Buff you. 2. Save Spawn Point : He will save your spawn point at his location. Exlusive for only KoB Members. 3. Asuna 4. Kirito 5. Warp NPC : If you wish to warp to a RO Dungeon / Guild Dungeon or Town this is the NPC for you 6. PvP Master : As the name states, It will remove buffs on entry and restrict items if the item is not for PvP. 7. KoB Side - Quest Board 8. Jessica: Event NPC 9. Reset Girl : To reset your stats, skills or both at a fixed price of 1.5m~2m zeny. 2nd Prontera - Bottom NPCs 10. PvP Ladder : To check current standings on PvP, resetted every week. 11. Stylist : To change your style into a unique looking one. 12. Platinum Skill : To acquire all missing quest skills in your skill tree. 13. HB Lottery : Try out your luck, the number go from 1~10, lots of chances to win some zeny. 14. Card Remover : The default card remover that requires Starcrumb and Yellow Gemstone. 15. Mall Warper 16. Crazy Boris : Play rock, paper, scissors to win the elements required to enter the element dungeons in Heavenia. 17. Universal Rental NPC : To Rent out a Falcon, Cart or Peco Peco. 18. HB Stock Market : Stock market for HeartBreakRO, buy some shares who knows.. you might get rich if a big inflation. 19. Banker : He will storage your zeny for your account.